After Class Work
by Chunzi
Summary: As Christmas is drawing closer, Mikado stayed back to put up the Christmas decorations for the class. Kida helps out too.  WARNING: Shounen-ai  A little fluff as well


**Disclaimer:**

_**Chunzi and Kida: OWWWN!**_

_**Mikado: Oi oi, don't lie you guys...-_-'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chunzi: Gee... I just enjoy typing this... I guess it's because of Kida-kun's personality.^_^_**

**_Mikado: Haha, please read and review._**

**After Class Work**

The school bell rung and chair's all clatter against the floor, students started leaving the class. Mikado put his books into his bag carefully. He looked outside the window and saw snow falling, it was really dark outside now. Mikado could feel the cold air tingle on his skin. He held his hands up and blew on it, rubbing them together to keep them warm.

"Oh, you feel cold?" A soft voice whispered into in his ear which made Mikado jumped.

"K-Kida-kun!" His face turned to the side looking at the grinning blonde.

"Hahaha, you should've seen your reaction Mikado. Your face was priceless." Kida laughed loudly, earning himself a pout by the black haired. "C'mon now Mikado, don't give me that face. Let's go hit on some girls." Kida wrapped his arm around Mikado's neck, grinning widely.

"Sorry Kida-kun. Count me out. I still have to put up Christmas decorations for the class." Mikado pushed the blonde's arm off his shoulder, Kida groaned. "No choice. I'm the vice-class rep after all. It's my responsibility to do all these things."

"But everyone just left the class. You mean to tell me you're doing this all alone?" Kida furrowed his eyes.

"Sonohara-san called in sick today. So yeah, it seems I'll be the only one here." Mikado said.

Kida studied the boy for a second and frown, "You don't even seemed faze by this. It sounds like such a drag to me though." He wrapped his arm around the blacked haired again. "C'mon, let's just ditch this place and go." He grinned.

"… You're trying to get me fired as vice-president aren't you?"

"… Noooo, why are you suggesting that?" Kida made an innocent face.

Mikado pushed his arms off his shoulders again, giving an unamused look. He then walked up to the teacher's desk, Kida followed behind. "You can go home without me. I'm going to be here for a while."

"You gonna stay that long? How much decorations do you need to put up any-" Mikado pulled out a huge box from under the teacher's desk. Kida stared inside the box, in it were all sorts of Christmas decorations, from blue, red and green ornaments to a star and white doves. "Oh, that much…"

"Everyone were enthusiastic about decorating the class with Christmas decorations, and well…" Mikado scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. Kida just kept staring at the box full of decorations.

"Do they think they're decorating a Christmas tree or something?" The blonde raised his eyebrows, putting his hands on his hips. An idea suddenly popped into his mind, he turned to Mikado, "Hey, I know. How bout I help you out putting up all these."

"It's alright Kida-kun, I can do this on my own." The black haired declined his offer politely, but the blonde kept insisting to help. After much arguments, Mikado finally sighed in defeat when Kida looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Fine…"

"Don't worry, Masaomi Kida is here to help." Kida sparkled, brushing his hair to the side. Mikado sweatdropped.

* * *

"Haih~ Can we go home yet?" Kida whined.

"Why did you stay back in the first place…" The vice class rep frowned at the blonde who was slouching on the teacher's chair, his legs on the desk.

"This is taking forever. It's already been two hours since we started to put up these decorations and the box isn't even half empty yet." Kida complained on.

"Didn't I tell you to go home first?" Mikado sighed, pulling on the streamers. After he finished setting it up, he jumped off the chair he was standing on. He frowned at the blonde again who was just slouching on the teacher's chair lazily, his legs still crossed on the desk. He spotted a chocolate stick in his mouth. "Hey, you shouldn't eat anything in class you know. If you leave any crumps of food on the floor, my homeroom teacher will flip."

"Flip huh? Then call an ambulance when he does." Kida grinned.

The black haired shook his head, he still had the courtesy to make lame jokes. But Mikado smiled at him, he walked towards the desk. "You still have any more of those chocolate sticks Kida-kun?"

"What? The vice class rep just warned me not to eat in class a minute ago. You going to break the rules Mikado~" Kida smirked.

"Kida-kun… As much as I like to hear you continue on with your jokes," Mikado said sarcastically, "Shouldn't we go back to work now?"

The blonde boy continued groaning, refusing to get up. "C'mon Mikado, this is taking too long." He whined, the chocolate stick in his mouth moved, pointing towards the vice class rep. "And I don't have any more chocolate sticks. If you want then you can bite this one away from my mouth." Kida grinned slyly.

…

"Geez, at least try responding when people are jokin-"

"Fine…"

"Huh?" Mikado moved in closer to Kida. The blonde stared at the boy whose face were only inches away from him now, his heart started to skip a few beats. Mikado's lips touched Kida's and he immediately stiffened. _Wahwahwahwah- WHAT!_

Kida flushed with all shades of red as Mikado bit the chocolate stick off from his lips. Unbeknownst to Mikado of what he actually just did, he pushed the rest of the chocolate stick into his mouth. Kida was already blushing like mad, he accidentally lost his balance and fell off the chair.

"Kida-kun! A-Are you okay?" Mikado rushed to his side immediately.

"I-I-I-I… I'M FINE!" He stuttered, hiding his blushing face from the black haired boy. _W-What was that for! I mean, what the hell just happen!_

"If you say so." Mikado gave a concern look to his friend, "You can go home now if you want. I'll finish off here." He smiled cutely at Kida, which only made the blonde's face redder.

Mikado was about to get up until he was pulled by the arm. He looked back at Kida, face still facing the other way and his hand gripping on Mikado's sleeve. "N-No, I'll… stay and help."

The blacked haired looked at him questioningly. _He was complaining on and on just a few minutes ago, now he wants to help? He didn't hit his head on the floor did he?_

"W-Why are you giving me that look? I'm being a good friend here. C'mon, take it or leave it." The blonde pouted, still blushing slightly.

The vice class rep chuckled. He still didn't understand what's gotten into Kida, but he was glad that he wanted to help. Both of them got up and started working again, joking and laughing around at the same time. It actually helped them make the work more fun. And so the night continues…

* * *

_**Chunzi: Mau~ Isn't that nice Kida-kun?**_

_**Kida: Nice?**_

_**Chunzi: Mikado kissed you! Well... Kind of.**_

_**Kida: S-Shut up...*blushes***_

_**Mikado: What are you guys talking about?**_

_**Chunzi: Ah, Mikado! Didn't you know you were actually ki-**_

_**Kida: (immediately shuts Chunzi's mouth) Ahahaha! We aren't talking about anything at all!**_

_**Mikado: ?**_

_**Kida: P-Please leave a review if you like...^_^''**_


End file.
